Rulers Make Bad Lovers
by Unheeded Warnings
Summary: Being Volturi royalty, Bella must learn to control her thirst around humans. Aro sends her to the Cullen's to teach her just that, while her unwanted return to Italy looms overhead. ExB/AV/AU
1. Bad Company

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its characters.**

_Bella POV_

Time could be the mass killer of all beings. It either went by too fast or too slow. Or ceased to move at all. The hour hand of the Clock Tower in Piazza dei Priori barely moved at all these days. It was as though it were mocking me. I would never age, and so neither would it.

I sighed, turning away from the window and towards the large room in front of me. Growing up, every little girl's dream was to live in a castle. I knew that had been _my_ dream. But now that it was a reality, I wanted nothing of it.

The Volturi castle was bland and boring. Gloomy in all the wrong places. No light was allowed in, except for the main room where Aro, Caius, and Marcus spent their free time. Lord knows everyone tried to stay clear of that room.

"Isabella." I turned towards the doorway, startled by the sudden call. Demetri stood in the frame; his eyes a bright red. He had just fed, and I had skipped feeding time. Again.

"Aro wishes to see you." I nodded, standing lithely to my feet. His face turned down in a sneer before he left the room, off to somewhere else in the vast castle as I made my way to the main room.

Although I tried to stay clear of the Guard here, they always found a way to make known their dislike of me. It's not like I was mean to them, or beckoned on them at all. They were all…jealous. It was true, no matter how callous that sounded. Jealous of me; jealous of my position around here.

Aro had always deliberately chosen vampires with unique and advantageous abilities to join his Guard. The Volturi were the most powerful vampire coven in the world, and they planned on keeping it that way.

To outside vampires, the Volturi were seen as the villains of the unnatural world; ones who sought out large covens to slaughter. In reality, the Volturi were more of the peacekeepers of our kind. They made sure all vampires remained unknown to human kind; being sure that large covens were not mass murdering whole cities.

Those were the two basic laws in the vampire world. Don't expose us for who we are, and keep the draining of humans under wraps. Of course, all the vampires that I had seen roaming these hallways were not worthy of 'living'. They were monsters; creatures of the night sent by Hell to obliterate and devastate human kind, as well as the few vampires who tried to live in peace.

As a human, I had come to Italy with my school as a class trip. We had broken up into small groups. Mine consisted of myself and seven other people. We were to stick to the schedule, remain within city walls.

However, my group had the misfortune of being rounded up by Heidi with other unknowing tourists from many parts of the world, with the promise of a rare tour around the ancient castle. Walking in, we had been told the stories of Marcus, having frightened away all vampires, leaving the city safe; St. Marcus Day. It was humorous, almost, how everything she had said slowly related up to our impending demise.

Everyone's except for mine, that is.

Aro, having met up with Heidi outside of the main room, had helped the tourists into the room, laying a hand on each and everyone. I now knew that the reason for that was to elicit a reaction of natural fear in the prey. In many eyes, it was more fun for the predator to go after a frightened prey. I felt the opposite.

When Aro had passed me through, his hand gingerly touching my shoulder, he realized that I was not a normal human. He couldn't read my thoughts. It was like my mind was shut off to him, when everyone else's was an open book, showing him every thought they had had since childhood.

I can clearly remember the moment when his eyes met mine. They were a cloudy red, as though he suffered from cataracts disease. My pulse had raced as my mind reeled, telling me to run from the abnormal being. _Danger!_ My brain had shouted at me.

He had pulled me from the group, and I just had time to hear the beginning screams of my fellow travelers when he took me into a room that cut off all sounds.

Everything after that was a blur, thanks to human memory, but I clearly remembered the first bite. It had been on my wrist. It was as though he had pierced my skin with a knife, rather than teeth. Then he had bit me on the side of my throat.

The pain had been unbearable. I vaguely remembered begging for my life as the fire blazed through my veins, smoldering my organs. I could barely breath, the pain was so harsh. It was the worst torture I had ever been through. The worst torture I would _ever_ be through.

Nothing beat the pain of a transformation. Especially the last few hours, as the blaze coursed through the limbs, landing in the heart. It was as though the venom running through your system was fighting your entire body, getting revenge on all that had been living within you.

My first month after transformation had been Hell on earth. All I wanted to do was go home. But of course, being the blood thirsty creature that I had become, I had to be kept within the castle. The only interactions I had were with the Guard and the unfortunate human they placed in my room to be drained.

After a year, I had somehow been able to regain most of my morals. I began feeding as little as possible; waiting until my eyes became pitch black and I grew weak before taking another innocent life. I often got in trouble for that, being told on all occasions that I had become a vampire; that I had to give into my desires. My only desires were that I be destroyed.

I hated almost all vampires. The Volturi, especially. I had yet to meet a _good_ vampire, though I was convinced that there must be at least one out there. The ones I _had _met were all the same; beings of mass destruction who thought of nothing but the humans they were going to murder.

I had tried to off myself numerous times, after my own first kill and it wasn't until a few months ago that Aro decided I was no longer suicidal, and that he could let me in on the only way a vampire could be destroyed.

It was true. I was no longer _suicidal_. However, I didn't think much of my life. If this _was_ a life, and if it was…well, it wasn't much of one.

I had reached the door leading to the chamber where Aro and his brothers resided. I took a deep, unnecessary, calming breath before reach up my hand to knock on the over-sized door.

"Enter."

I bit my tongue as I pushed open the door, stepping into the bright room.

"Ah, Isabella. So glad you _finally_ decided to make our acquaintance." I tried my hardest not to glare at Aro as he spoke. He was no doubt commenting on my lack of appearance at feeding time today.

Almost as though he could read my mind, his next words verified my beliefs.

"You do realize, Isabella that it is customary that as Volturi royalty, you are one of the first to drink. It is almost disrespectful to your fellow vampires to not show up."

Did I mention that I was the Princess of the Volturi?

**The first chapter was rather short, but I promise that the second and following chapters will most likely be longer. Thank you for reading! **


	2. EarthBound Misfit

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

_Bella POV_

"What did you call me down here for?" I asked, somewhat peeved. If they had called me down here only to scold me for not feeding…

"Manners, Miss Swan. Manners." He was smiling, but his tone was stringent. He would not take mouth from members of his castle. Especially ones beneath him.

"I apologize, master." I muttered, and then clenched my teeth. I mustn't speak out against him again. It would only make my existence more unbearable. I had always wondered if being a vampire was enjoyable outside of the city of Volterra; away from the looming presence of Aro and his Guard.

"I did not call you here to discuss your feeding habits – or lack thereof. I have a…proposition for you."

I looked from the spot on the concrete ground I had been concentrating on to Aro's primitive face. His eyes were alive with delight and he clapped his hands together once. He moved from his chair, making his way towards me.

Two members of his Guard, Alex and Renata, moved with him as though someone may attack him. He ignored them, standing before me in a few seconds. Slow, for vampire time.

"As you know, in order to fully take on the responsibility of Volturi royalty, you occasionally must interact with the humans of the city. You, however, are not…immune to human blood. Due to this significant detail, we are sending you to live with good friends of ours. The Cullen's. They will house you and gradually incorporate you into the human lifestyle. You see, Isabella, Carlisle Cullen and his family live amongst the humans as though they themselves were mortal!" His tone was excited, as though he had great respect for his 'friends'.

I stared at him in awe as he spoke of the things I would learn and the places I would go.

Not only would I be getting out of this city and going back to America – the country I had lived in before being changed – but I would also be around vampires who seemingly blended themselves in with the human population.

But it was only for a year. A year was like nothing in vampire time. Because we never died, a year was like a second on a clock. Then I would have to come back to Volterra where I would serve as Volturi royalty. Perhaps it would be better to not go to America at all. I would never want to come back.

"Your bags have been packed. Carlisle will arrive within a few hours so that you will be on the plane throughout the night. Of course, you will be placed in first class where no humans have been allowed to reside." Of course they could make something like that happen. They must have a vampire working for the airline. Hell, the Volturi probably _owned_ the airline.

"Now go, Isabella. My brothers and I have many plans to discuss and tickets to purchase."

My legs moved on their own accord, my mind still shocked into torpor.

Had I not, just hours ago expressed my desire to leave this hell hole?

As I walked through the halls back towards my room, the realization that I was free came to me. I was _free_. I no longer had to stay inside a castle. I could hunt on my own; not have humans sent to me in an extremely degrading manner.

I could go out in the sun without Aro scolding me for the thought.

I was _free_!

I practically skipped back into my room, going straight to the window that I had taken solace in for the past year and a half. A large smile was plastered on my face as I yanked open the window, breathing in the fresh air. My room was clouded in shadow, so there was no fear of the sun hitting my skin, creating a spectacle out of me.

_In a matter of hours, I would have the ability to _allow_ the sun to warm my cold skin. _

I spent the next matter of hours in my room, contemplating all the things that I would be able to do. A feeling of happiness was slowly ebbing its way to the surface of my body. A feeling that had been completely absent since my change.

The only thing keeping it from bubbling over was the impending notion that I would one day return to this wicked and malevolent castle. Possibly not being allowed to leave the castle at all. Yes, I would be able to interact with humans, but in all the times that I had been in Volterra, I had never once seen Aro or his brothers leave the castle, let alone go anywhere near a window.

Whenever there was trouble somewhere beyond the city walls, the Guard was sent out to either bring said fiend to the castle, or to be taken care of right then and there.

The closest Aro, Marcus, and Caius got to sun and fresh air was the main room where they resided. The ceiling was split and cracked in places that allowed small, dim streams of light to travel through. It was barely strong enough to warm the skin, let alone send it into shimmering sparkles.

I had always been told by Aro of the great things vampires could do. Of our immeasurable speed and strength. Our attraction to humans; the feel of our cold skin compared to their heated ones.

I had never been able to try out any of these things. Never had I run to the great extents my new body could take me. Never had I broken a tree without trying. I had never been around humans, except for when I was draining them, and their skin turns cold pretty quickly. I wanted to feel extreme heat compared to my cold fingers.

I wanted all of that. And now, I had my chance to get it. Even if for only a year.

After what seemed like days, Demetri came to fetch me, telling me that Carlisle had arrived to gather me and my dead heart fluttered in my chest at the reality of the situation. Everything I had been contemplating over for the afternoon was finally close enough to touch.

I strolled through the hallways at a walking speed that would make humans uncomfortable, and came upon the door once more.

I realized that I hadn't even thought to check that my luggage was in the room, but I couldn't care less at the moment. All I wanted was to leave this city…this country. This continent.

I opened the door, not even bothering to knock, and stole into the room.

"Ah, Isabella! This here is Carlisle Cullen!"

I looked to the man standing in front of Aro, who was looking back at me. He was attractive, that was for sure. His honey golden hair was neatly combed back on his head, his face kind and wise. He couldn't have been older than thirty.

The thing that caught me off guard, however, was his eye color. Unlike the red and burgundy colors I was used to, his were a hazel color. The color was mesmerizing and I was glad that the man spoke before my looking could turn into a rude stare.

"Hello, Isabella." His voice was soft and kind, the smile on his lips showing off an air of courtesy. I smiled back shyly and muttered a greeting similar to his.

"And this," Aro waved his hand towards a man standing beside Carlisle whom I had not noticed before, "is Edward."

As I looked over at Edward, my body froze. How I hadn't noticed him before was beyond me, but he looked like a Greek God. A Greek God angel who didn't look right in such a dreary castle.

The first thing I noticed on him was his eyes. They were the same peculiar shade as Carlisle's, except Edward's were brighter. Perhaps they only seemed that way because of the fantastic array of dark lashes that framed them. I looked away from his eyes quickly, feeling the beginnings of a blush sneaking up on my skin. Of course, I couldn't blush, but it was still an awful, embarrassed feeling.

Next, my gaze was brought to his jaw, squared and smooth in its pale loveliness. His nose seemed to be sculpted my Michael Angelo himself. It was perfectly straight and aristocratic in its stature.

His hair caught my attention next. It was bronze in color, almost the color of a penny with brown mixed in. It sat in extreme disorder atop his head, and I wondered briefly if he had been laying on a bed before arriving in Volterra.

_Of course he was lying on a bed. Probably with his wife, because a man that looks like that is definitely not single._

I frowned at the direction my thoughts had taken, and looked back at his compelling eyes. I was taken aback at the fury that lay beneath them. It was as though he hated me. I looked away from him in confusion to the ground.

"Ah, you must be trying to read her mind, dear Edward?" Aro laughed then, a horrible sound.

"Good luck, my boy. She has a shield, and I have not been able to break through it yet."

"Yes, I have noticed." Edward muttered; his tone laced with frustration. His voice was velvety and my body involuntarily stopped breathing in order to hear the sound again.

"Edward can read minds, Isabella. Perhaps he can help you with your shield. There must be a way of removing it, yes?" he looked towards Carlisle as if he would know the answer. He was watching me with interest, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Yes, I am sure that there must be a way for her to remove it. Possibly…stretch it?" Aro clapped happily at Carlisle's words and I jumped, looking at him.

"Brilliant! If you don't mind, I would love for you to help her with her ability. A strong shield would definitely come in handy for us." I ignored his request to Carlisle. I was trying to put out of my mind the fact that I would eventually have to come back to the Volturi.

"Yes, I think that can be arranged."

"Great! We will be down to Washington to check on her progress within two months. Isabella, listen and learn from the Cullen's." I nodded, and Aro stole back to his chair, excusing us.

I could feel Edward's eyes on me and I turned towards him. His gaze was more of a glare as he watched me and I feared that he was angry that I was coming back with him, to live with his family. Did he think that I was bringing them into danger? I would try my hardest not to.

"Are you ready, Isabella?" I turned from Edward, and nodded to Carlisle, a smile growing on my face.

"Your bags are in our car. Is there anyone you'd like to say goodbye to?" I shook my head, a small laugh coming from my chest. It was humorous almost, his assumption that I had _friends_ here.

"They don't like me much here." I provided for an answer. Carlisle smiled, shaking his head and led the way out of the castle, into the night air where a dark blue car was silently purring on the side of the road.

I slid into the back, Carlisle in the passenger side and Edward driving.

I gazed out the window as we drove to the airport, excitement building within my chest alongside a sliver of fear. Although I detested it, the castle was the only place I had been to after being changed.

It was like an unwanted home.

Sighing, I watched the buildings rush past my heavily tinted window, and with one last thought, we were out of the Vampire City.

_Goodbye, Volterra._

**Second chapter! I guess it's not that much longer than the first, lol. Oh well! Thank you for reading and to those who reviewed!**


	3. Point of No Turning Back

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

_Bella POV_

The ride to the airport had been quick, seeing as it was only twenty minutes out of the way, and with Edward's sporadic and admittedly terrifying driving, we had gotten there in half the time.

Edward had left Carlisle and I in the car to go to the terminal to pick up our tickets and to say that the silence was awkward would be an understatement.

"So, what have you been doing up until recently, Isabella?" Carlisle asked after a few moments, turning in his seat to study me.

His face was kind, like that of a father who cared for his children; his golden hair acting as a halo around his virtuous face.

"Bella," I corrected him, and he seemed slightly taken aback. I had never told Aro or his brothers of my preferred nickname. It was a name cherished to me, having been called that by family and friends only. I, of course, did _not_ see the Volturi as allies, but more of as enemies.

"Hardly anything. Aro has not allowed me to venture out of the castle. My days have entailed sitting around in my room, staring out at the Clock Tower." I shrugged as though I was talking about a few hours in my room, not a year and a half.

"Yes, I figured as much. The Volturi are not very…emotion sensitive, I'm afraid." I smiled, and nodded slightly.

It was easy to talk to Carlisle. Though I had only known him for a mere thirty minutes, I could already feel the parental vibe pouring out of him. I briefly wondered whether he had ever had children of his own when he was human, but I kept the question to myself, and asked a different one instead.

"How long have you been a…" I trailed off, not sure how insulted he would be by the word. I had seen many vampires 'pass' through the Volterra castle and not many of them seemed keen on their existence. _Perhaps that was because of the _reason _they were in the castle in the first place._

"I was born in the early 1600's," my mouth fell open, but I shut it quickly.

"I'm sorry. That was rude of me," I apologized; the familiar feeling of an unwanted blush springing to life just beneath my cold skin. Of course, it would never take residence of which I would be forever grateful. My blush had been one of my worst attributes as a human.

"Nonsense. I don't mind it at all. Any questions you have, feel free to ask me. I will answer them if I can." He smiled at me then, his odd golden eyes crinkling at the sides. I thought to ask him about the strange shade he had, when the back door across from me opened. The night air rushed in, cold to human skin but warm to my own. I held back a shiver as the heat seeped into my skin.

I looked up, into the eyes of Edward. His had darkened further from when I had last seen him, and I assumed it had to do with the thousands of humans trekking around in the terminal, searching for a seat to wait for their flight.

_I'm sure he wasn't the only one being affected_, I thought to myself. I could only imagine the looks he would get from the female population anywhere he went. Not to mention being able to read their thoughts.

I looked down at my fingers, wringing them out. I could only hope that my shield was strong enough to thwart his attempts to read my thoughts. Not that he would want to, or find any interest in them whatsoever. They were boring and repetitive. Dull compared to a normal mind. Especially one like Carlisle's. Having had lived for over four hundred years, his mind must have been racing with interesting things he had seen and heard over his life time.

Mine, however, would be the inane ramblings of a never aging immortal stuck in the body of a seventeen year old. Even if he _could_ read my mind, he was probably trying to tune it out. _"She lacks luster." _He was probably thinking to himself. Maybe that was the reason he had been glaring at me. He _could_ read my mind…it was just too boring.

I snuck a glance up, but Edward was no longer looking at me. He was staring intently at Carlisle, and I realized that they must be having a secret conversation. It made me feel uncomfortable.

Carlisle nodded once, and then turned to me, his bright eyes seemingly puzzled.

"Edward and I have agreed that it would be best for you to live in a small cabin in Alaska before living with the rest of our family. We live quite close to humans, and we fear that may be a bit much for you to handle at the moment."

Edward had moved away from the open door to the back where he was pulling out my suitcase.

"You mean I will be living alone?" This news startled me, as well as frightening me. Since I had been changed, I had never once been on my own. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do…how I was supposed to feed. Do I hunt humans down? Do I only prey on the weak? Only at a certain time of the day?

"Of course not," Carlisle seemed shocked by my inquisition, as though the very idea was absurd.

"You will be staying with me, Isabella." My body reacted immediately to Edward's voice. Once before laced with frustration, it was now soft and pleasing to the ear. It was as velvety as before, but now held a musical quality to it.

He was back at the door again, my suitcase sitting on the ground beside him.

"I-I don't want to take you from your family," I muttered more to myself than him. It was humorous, really, how this man was turning me into the school girl I had died as. Bu then again, I'm sure he could turn _anyone_ into a craving school girl.

"Edward is the only one without a mate," my eyebrows rose involuntarily at this new found information, and I was glad to see that no one had noticed; Carlisle searching through the three tickets Edward had presented him with, Edward staring down at the ground.

"He has agreed wholeheartedly. Isn't that right, Edward?" the way Carlisle's tone had turned at the end made me feel as though I was somehow unwelcome to Edward.

"Yes." Edward answered quietly, and I saw his jaw flex once.

Maybe he did really hate me.

I looked away from the discontented, attractive man towards the door closest to me, out the dark window. I silently vowed to myself that I would stay clear of Edward. Not only for his sake, but for mine as well. I didn't need the Cullen's sending me back to Italy sooner than my intended departure and it seemed that the best way to ensure that would be to keep him happy.

_Especially since I would be staying with him alone for the first couple of months._

My stomach churned at the thought. I was quite certain that I would be able to speak to him only when he asked me direct questions, but I was utterly positive that I wouldn't be able to keep my eyes off him. It would be practically impossible.

"I should probably be going. My plane leaves in twenty minutes." Carlisle opened his door and I followed suit, standing in the dark and human-free (for now) parking lot.

I made a move to walk towards the terminal when Carlisle stopped me.

"No, I am taking a different flight than you and Edward. I am landing in Denali, Alaska. You two will be landing farther south, at Girdwood Airport." I looked at him with an expression of horror. I had never been to Alaska – actually, I had never left my mother's home state of Arizona so it was no surprise that I had no idea where that was. What had caused the pit of my stomach to fall in panic was the fact that I would have to endure Edward's mean behavior throughout the entire plane ride _by myself. _Carlisle had at least been kind enough to talk to.

"The cabin is far in the Girdwood forests. There will be plenty of wildlife, and practically no chance of a run-in with a human." Edward's soft voice was lulling, and the dread that had risen in my heart began to ebb away. Perhaps he had decided to be civil. After all, we would be spending almost a quarter of a year together….

Carlisle said his goodbyes, promising to check in every once in a while to make sure I was comfortable. But as he looked to Edward, nodding once in a most perceptive manner, I couldn't help the feeling that he would be checking in to ensure _Edward's_ comfort. Was he insulted by my mere presence? I guess I would be as well, having to look over someone who was involved with a loathed form of royalty.

Being a loathed form of royalty or not, I was now alone in the parking lot with Edward.

**Chapter 3! I hope you all enjoyed! And thank you so much for all of the story alerts and favoriting! :)**


	4. A Flight of Fancy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

_Bella POV_

The silence was unbearable as the minutes dragged by. What was really five minutes seemed to take five days. I tried my hardest not to look at Edward's face – I had already caused him enough discomfort – and instead gazed around at the parking lot.

Once empty, it was now alive with moving vehicles and humans as people hurried through to buy their tickets and board their flights before they took off, leaving the stragglers behind.

"Hold your breath, Isabella." Edward demanded suddenly. I did as I was told before the scent of fresh blood could pull me into a ravenous frenzy. The fact that I could with withstand feedings so often had led Aro to wonder at my control. Although I was little over a year old, I could still refrain from giving into the monster that threatened to come out.

I took pride in my sense of control, although Aro thought it could use some improvement. It set me apart from the rest of the Volturi. While they were insatiable fiends, intent on draining the life of innocent humans, I sat in my room as often as possible, keeping the need to kill innocent mortals until the need would overwhelm me. I was often reprimanded for this; being told on plenty occasions by Aro and his brothers that by me refraining from drinking, I was disrespecting what it meant to be a vampire. What it meant to be a member of the Volturi.

Being a member of the Volturi was what I wanted least in my life. _Becoming a vampire was what I wanted least in life._ It wasn't fair to have to follow their inane rules. To except the fact that I was Volturi _royalty_ was repulsive to me, and as I looked around at the moving bodies, I knew I would do whatever it took to stay clear of Volterra, Italy and its vampires.

Even if that meant escaping from Edward and his family once this year was up.

I snuck a glance in his direction to ensure the secrecy of my thoughts, and looked away quickly. He had been watching me within an uncertain expression, as though he were just waiting for me to revolt.

"Are you alright?" he questioned tentatively. I nodded, looking back up at him and he looked away from me towards the suitcase by his car.

"Our plane will be leaving within twenty minutes. We can go now, if you wish. It may be easier than be around…them." He pointed his chin in the general direction of the gathering of people making their way to the terminal.

I nodded, stepping back from the car. Edward bent to take my luggage before I could reach it and began to walk forward. I looked back at the car, wondering what would happen to it. Would they find a way to fly it overseas?

Edward looked back at me from over his shoulder, having noticed that I wasn't following, and then started forward again.

"The car is a rental. Someone will pick it up." Apparently I didn't even need a shield if he could read me that easily.

I followed him to the gates of the terminal and he stopped abruptly, turning towards me.

"Here," he said, putting the hand that wasn't holding onto my suitcase into his pocket, revealing a pair of tinted sunglasses.

"Put these on. Your eyes are quite conspicuous." The corner of his mouth pulled up in a smile I could only describe as crooked. It lit up his face and took my breath away. Something that was difficult for a vampire who wasn't breathing at the moment.

I inhaled, "You don't have any contacts left?", and then stopped breathing once again. Just the one intake of air sent my senses afire with the flavor and scent of the running, warm blood.

He tilted his head to the side, his bronze hair sweeping over his forehead in confusion.

"Contacts," I repeated, lifting my hand to point at his golden eyes, and then held my breath again. You think _they_ would have chosen a more subtle color. But then again, not much could be done to hide scorching gold orbs. _Especially framed by those dark, long lashes. _

I guess it didn't really matter. Even with normal colored eyes he would draw too much attention.

Understanding dawned on his face, and he smiled again. Not the same breath taking smile, just a small grin.

"These are not contacts," he said shortly, then looked towards the small crowd that was looking our way.

"I will explain everything to you and more once we are on board the plane. But for right now, just hold your breath." He arched a perfectly structured eyebrow, as if daring me to speak again. I had forgotten in the midst of everything my silent vow I had made to myself. Don't speak unless spoken to. Although, now, Edward didn't seem to mind my presence very much.

_xxxx_

We entered the small plane to an empty first class section, just as Aro had promised.

"Have you ever flown before?" Edward questioned me before we walked down the aisle to our seats.

I shook my head, and then stopped myself.

I inhaled to speak, preparing myself for the awful burn in my throat, but it was barely there. My hand went to my neck automatically and I looked up at Edward with wide eyes.

"The walls are thick enough to interfere with the scent of blood. You probably do not have to hold your breath any longer." Of course the Volturi would make sure of that small detail. Why would they not?

"Once," I answered when I realized he was still waiting for a reply.

"When I went on my class trip to Italy. That was it…" I trailed off as my vampire memory tried to recall the imperfect human memory. It was nearly impossible. I could remember my annoyance towards my neighbor, but that was about all. I couldn't even put a face to the person.

I looked back up at Edward and was glad that the heavy tinting in the sunglasses I was adorning hid the glaze to my eyes at the look Edward was giving me. His butterscotch eyes were swimming with flecks of black as he watched me.

He looked away after a second, breaking the connection.

"Would you like to sit by the window?" he asked, seemingly trying to break his train of thought.

I nodded minutely, not trusting my voice. With my luck, it would probably crack at I would end up looking like a blubbering idiot.

He waved his hand forward, allowing me to go in front of him while he took a sudden interest in the luggage holders above us. I bit my lip and turned from him, sliding into the first row I laid eyes upon.

My stomach flipped as he sat in the seat beside me after storing my suitcase away. I had refrained from turning and staring at the muscles ripple in his abdomen, chest, and arms as he stretched above him.

"So, I can probably take these off now, right?" I asked, fingering the sunglasses. Not that they weren't nice, but it felt odd wearing them inside the cover of the plane.

"Just keep them by you just in case a stewardess comes by. They shouldn't, but you never know."

I slid the glasses from my nose, my eyes taking a tenth of a second to adapt to the brighter lights. It wasn't much better. The harsh, fluorescent lights seemed to burn my retinas.

I closed my eyes, trying to shade from the callous light. I even contemplated putting the sunglasses back on.

"They take some getting used to," Edward's voice broke through my contemplations, and my eyes opened, flickering over to him.

He looked up at the light above us in indication, and then reached up to flick it off.

"Better?"

"Much." I responded with a smile.

_xxxx_

The plane had taken off on time and I was relieved to see that Aro had been true to his word. There were no humans in our compartment. Edward sat beside me quietly and I gazed out the window, watching the scenery beneath us.

It really held no interest for me, having been seated beside a creature carved by God, his features comparing to the Greek God, Adonis. Not only was I hyperaware of him in sight, but my senses were surrounded by him; immersed in his sweet scent. It was none I had ever smelt before. The vampire smells of the Volturi I was used to held somewhat of a dusty aroma whereas Edward's smelt of the sweetest honey, with a hint of lilacs. I would even go as far as to describe it as a sun-like scent, though I wasn't entirely sure whether or not the sun had a fragrance. If it did, it was how Edward smelt.

My body seemed to be alert to his presence as well. The fragile atmosphere on the plane seemed to send shockwaves through my body. Like electrical pulses from his soul to mine. The feeling wasn't uncomfortable…just different.

I wondered whether or not it was this way for all vampires. Were vampires just attuned to each other so much that they could sense each other's existence? Perhaps it was some kind of special way that vampires communicated with one another. Like wolves that can smell when another of their pack are near.

Maybe it was some kind of amalgamating tactic that allowed vampires to live around and with each other. After all, we couldn't act like humans. We were more like the wild creatures living in the deep woods, except worse. Much, much worse.

"You might as well as me your questions now, Isabella." Edward's velvety voice drew me from my thoughts and I turned from the window to face him.

"I don't like Isabella," I said, my nose wrinkling at my full name. The only person I could ever remember calling me that were teachers who decided they weren't going to learn your shortened name.

"Call me Bella."

"Bella." Edward repeated, testing the word on his tongue. I bit my lip at the feeling my name elicited coming from his mouth. I could feel it then. The slight tightening in my stomach as I looked at him. I was beginning to like this man that I had known for less than an hour. The same man that I had pledged not to speak to unless he asked me a question, although that decision was quickly going down the toilet. The same man who would be my instructor for the next year on all things human.

The same man that I _couldn't_ fall for, because then I would never have the strength to leave. And as I looked at his relaxed face now, I realized that falling for him would not be hard. But it was definitely out of the question. I couldn't, wouldn't do that to myself.

"That's a nice name." he said after a few seconds, as though he had been deliberating which one was better.

"Thank you," I muttered, embarrassed. I was never good at receiving compliments. I could only hope that he wouldn't tell me it meant 'beautiful' in Italian. I had been told that one too many times.

"My mother was keen on literature of the Romantic and Gothic era when I was born." I added as an explanation. Isabella was an uncommon name to humans, but vampires mostly presumed that I was born during those eras. It wasn't uncommon in the world of vampires to have outdated and ancient names.

"Were you born then? As a human, I mean." He inquired, his head tilting to the side as he looked at me. I had to look away from him in order to gather my thoughts. He was really too good looking for his own good.

My mouth opened to answer him, shut, and then opened again.

"No…I was born more than a century after that. A little over 160 years after that, in fact." Edward looked stunned at my answer and I looked away from him.

Of course he wouldn't know just how young I was. Would it make him even angrier than he had already seemed to be at first, having to look after a vampire who was merely a year and a half old?

"How old are you, Bella?" I looked back up at him and was relieved to see that he no longer look shocked, or mad.

"In vampire years or in human years?"

"How old were you when you died?" I was taken aback by his wording. I hadn't _died_ exactly. I still existed on this Earth, whether or not I was considered mortal.

"Aro _changed _me when I was seventeen. That was a year and a half ago now." I answered, putting emphasis on the word 'changed'. He narrowed his eyebrows, the corner of his mouth twitching.

"You seem older than seventeen," he accused, pointing out something that I could clearly remember my mother telling me on many accounts.

I shrugged.

"How old are you?" I asked, returning the question. It seemed like I was asking to be polite. A 'how are you?', 'good, how are you?' situation. But in all honesty, I really wanted to know. He couldn't have been over the age of twenty when he was changed.

"I was born in 1901, and Carlisle changed me in 1918. I was seventeen, just like you." I pursed my lips. And he accused _me_ of not seeming seventeen? But then again, he had about a century on me.

"Does that repulse you?" He asked suddenly. His eyes widening with hesitation. He must have read my expression wrong.

"No. Not at all." I answered honestly. His age did explain a lot though. The way he spoke, for one. It wasn't the ancient tongue that the Volturi spoke with; the mysterious accents they often used. Edward's speech was more gentlemanly. Old-fashioned in a way. But the most alluring dialect I had ever heard, the way his words seemed to melt together, laced with velvet, dripping with honey.

He was watching me again, and I began to wonder if he thought I was dim. I had always gone off in my thoughts, reflecting and observing everything around me. For some reason, I seemed to be doing it more with Edward around.

I looked up at him and I noticed for the first time that emerald flecks swam through the liquid gold color of his orbs. It was the most intriguing shade I had ever seen for an eye.

"Will you explain the color of your eyes to me now?" I asked, remembering his promise to do so before boarding the plane.

His head snapped towards the back of the first class section of the plane, then back to me.

"Later. But for right now, put these back on and hold your breath. The attendant is coming." He handed me the black sunglasses and I took them lithely. I noticed the way his fingers were holding onto the very end of the temples, as though he were trying to avoid touching my fingers.

"Fine." I huffed, sliding the absurd spectacles on, and turning to face him once more. There was a trace of humor in his gorgeous eyes, the corner of his mouth twitching, threatening to raise in a smile.

"But as soon as she's gone, you have to answer my questions. You promised."

He chuckled, the sound sending my senses into a frenzy.

"I did, and I do not intend to break that promise." He said, smiling contemptuously. I wanted to roll my eyes, or come up with a sly comeback, but his smile rendered me wordless, so I turned and looked out the window instead.

I was seriously beginning to wonder whether this man was a vampire as he claimed, or an angel sent from the Heavens, just flaunting to me what I couldn't have.

**So, there is chapter four. This filled up seven pages and I am now doing a happy dance! I had promised you longer chapters from the beginning, and here is the first one! Thank you for reading! **

**P.S. I'm not sure whether or not I will be able to post another chapter tomorrow. If I can't, you can be assured that one will be posted Saturday :)**

**Oh! And I just thought I should let you guys know. The Edward in this story is created from Gaspard Ulliel because I mean, come on…why wouldn't he be?**


	5. Your Smile is a Thin Disguise

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

_**Now, I know that I promised an update two days ago but I had a lot of stuff to do this weekend and I never got around to it so I am really sorry!**_

_Bella POV_

As soon as the attendant had left, I wasted no time turning in my seat; my back pressed against the window as I sat cross-legged on the soft seat. Edward's eyebrows rose in amusement as he took in my sudden change in position.

"I doubt you will need these anymore," he said, reaching forward to take the sunglasses off of my face. He was careful not to touch my skin again, although I could practically feel the electric pulses radiating through my skin from his. It was like I held a magnetic field.

Edward had told her that we wouldn't be needing anything during the trip, and I assumed that he knew that she wouldn't be bothering us again. Although from the looks she was giving him…

"So, Isabella. Where to begin?" I pursed my lips at the sound of my full name, and then looked up at him. Something clicked into place.

"Your eyes."

"What about them?" he asked, a small, teasing grin pulling at the corner of his mouth. It almost turned into his crooked grin, but not quite. My tongue danced around behind my teeth, just waiting for his famous grin to appear.

"Why are they…gold?" The term was so bland. So unoriginal. His eyes were much more than gold. They were alive, swimming almost with black and the deepest shade of green I had ever seen. If I wasn't careful, I could get lost in those eyes.

"Compared to your red ones?" I nodded in reply, not quite trusting my voice as his gaze held mine.

"Well, the reason that your irises are red is because you drink the blood of humans. My family and I have found an alternative to taking lives; animal blood. Our eyes are gold because of that, although Carlisle is unsure of what chemical in animal blood causes it." As he spoke, my mind was reeling with the inane possibility of never having to kill a human again.

Then I realized what this meant. I had taken dozens of innocent, human lives while this family got by on animal blood. My stomach dropped as I realized the extent of the monster I had become.

Not only had I taken human lives, but I had found pleasure in the taste of their blood. The warm liquid running down my scorching throat. Even now as I relived the memories, venom pooled in my mouth. I swallowed it back with a vengeance, anger and desperation boiling inside of me.

"Bella? Are you alright?" Edward had been silent through my increasing repulsion and horror towards myself, but now his voice was laced with uncertainty and alarm.

I shook my head rapidly, recoiling into my seat.

_All those innocent beings with families that loved them. Families that were waiting on their return. Would they still be waiting for them months after? Did the Volturi make up excuses for the missing bodies?_

All these thoughts were swirling around in my head, making me dizzy and nauseated.

"Bella…" I looked to Edward. His hand was raised in between us, but it retreated as quickly as it had been there, as though he was unaware of his action. An instinctive response, I suppose, wanting to comfort someone in their time of anguish.

But it wasn't just anguish. It was a slow burning in my heart that was slowly eating its way out of me. Like the souls of all those innocent humans trying to claw their way back to their life, to their families.

A soft ripping noise broke through the silence, and Edward leaned in closer to me.

"Bella, please don't cry," Cry? Oh. That ripping noise was coming from me. The dry, broken sobs racked my body as I turned to look out the window in an attempt to pull myself together. I didn't need to break down on this plane, especially in front of Edward. If the Volturi had taught me anything, it was to never show weakness around another immortal.

"_Isabella, look at me_," and I turned away from the window as though my head were tied to a string, his voice attached to the other end as he tugged on it, forcing me to look at him.

He was so close to me that I could smell his scent radiating off of him, rolling off him in waves. I inhaled deeply, dragging his scent into my lungs. My head filled with his sweet aroma. It was like a drug; calming my nerves the moment it reached my senses.

"I understand how you are feeling. It is quite surprising to find out that animal blood is an alternative to human blood, but you must remember that you would have had no way of knowing this. The Volturi obviously would never have told you, and you needed to survive. You killed to survive, Bella. That is all you were doing. It is…human to do so."

His words were somewhat of a comfort as my broken sobs died away quietly. It was true. Never had the thought of animal blood crossed my mind, though now it seemed so simple. Such an evident alternative to what I had been doing. But one thing struck me from his words.

"So the Volturi know about…animal blood, then?" My voice was no more than a whisper, and had Edward not had vampire hearing, I doubt he would hear me.

"Yes. Not that they understand, though. They see our family as…strange…due to our feeding habits. Not many vampires are like us. Most feel that the killing of humans is worth the pleasure of feeding on human blood. You see, animal blood fills us up, but it is only just enough. We still yearn for the taste of human blood. Much sweeter and alluring than animal blood."

I looked down at my hands, away from his tantalizing eyes. It was so much to absorb. My mind was still reeling with the idea of never taking an innocent life again, but my chest was still throbbing with the guilt that hung over me.

Still, out of all of it, I couldn't believe that the Volturi knew about this alternative lifestyle, and never decided to clue me in. Even after I had starved myself for days on end.

"I just can't believe they never told me…" I said, my voice shaking with anguish.

"The Volturi are a very powerful coven, Bella. They want their Guard to be the strongest and best ever known. They will create your life _for _you, Bella. Exactly how they want it to be." I blinked, looking back up at him. I knew that the Volturi was extremely powerful, but after learning about the Cullen's alternative lifestyle, I was more adamant than ever before to stay clear of the Volturi. Even if that meant running away before my return.

A soft pinging sound broke our gaze, and I looked up at the tiny voice box in front of us. A voice announced that we would be landing within the hour.

I looked back to Edward, my eyes wide. Had we really been on this plane for so long? It seemed as though it were only a matter of minutes.

"Are you nervous?" He asked, catching my intense stare.

"More excited than nervous, I think."

"You think?" he asked, the corner of his mouth pulling up slightly. I could feel my heart dropping with the lack of his crooked grin.

"I'm not really sure what to think anymore," I muttered, turning my head to look at the seat in front of me.

It was true. For the last year and a half, I had viewed the Volturi as the ultimate source of knowledge; Volterra as my 'home', even though I was glad to be away. Now, sitting on this plane with Edward next to me, I had no idea what I knew, what to think anymore.

**Again, sorry for the lack of update for the past few days. School is being dumb. Actually, it's just my AP classes, really :( **

**Thanks for the read! Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


End file.
